


Efecto Radamantis

by Violet_Lesage



Category: Sunshine (2007), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Bottom Chris Evans, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, Protective Chris
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Lesage/pseuds/Violet_Lesage
Summary: Mace despierta en una camilla de la enfermería en la estación espacial Radamantis. Algo terrible ha sucedido y el único que parece tener respuestas es el apuesto Dr. Beck. ¿Qué puede suceder cuando te quedas varado a cientos de miles de kilómetros de casa?





	1. Dejado Atrás

Cuando Mace abrió los ojos, lo primero que cruzó su vista fue el pálido panel grisáceo de la cabina de recuperación. Frunció el ceño ante el pitido de las máquinas alrededor y la inmovilidad en su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? Se obligó a respirar profundo, calmarse y poco a poco recolectar los pedazos de sus últimos recuerdos. 

 

Llevaba tres meses y medio en la estación espacial  _ Radamantis _ . Él, junto a cinco especialistas más habían sido enviados en misión de año y medio a la lejana estación, para la investigación biológica y exploración de los océanos de la luna Europa. Como la superficie de la pequeña luna era muy inestable, la estación  _ Radamantis _ la orbitaba y les permitía enviar sondas de reconocimiento para estudiar la factibilidad de aterrizar con una de las naves prototipo que habían traído consigo. 

 

Él, siendo ingeniero y con formación militar, era el subcomandante de aquella peculiar tripulación. No daban problemas, todos sabían cuáles eran sus tareas y las ejecutaban con precisión y en tiempo. Conformaban el equipo dos ingenieros más: Will y Rom, eternos bromistas y al parecer, un poco más que amigos; Charles, el piloto de la nave y la persona más seria y de pocas palabras que había conocido; estaba la comandante Lewis, tan estricta como atractiva y después Beck, el joven médico con los ojos más hermosos que recordara en todos sus años de misión.

 

En esos meses todo había marchado según lo planificado, pero entonces llegó el día: iban a aterrizar una de las naves con tres de ellos a bordo. La misión era riesgosa, el terreno no era demasiado confiable y debían tener precisión milimétrica para acoplarse a la capa helada de la superficie. Rom, el más experimentado en ese tipo de aterrizajes, pilotaba la nave mientras que Will y él monitoreaban y se preparaban para descender con los trajes especiales.

 

El mayor riesgo era el nivel de radiación que recibía la luna. Tanto la nave que los llevó a la estación, la  _ Radamantis _ en sí y todos los trajes y vehículos, tenían un revestimiento especial que los mantenía protegidos de los niveles radioactivos. O al menos, eso creían. 

 

No contaron con la repentina onda que los alcanzó minutos después, lanzando los indicadores a picos peligrosos y haciendo que la comandante Lewis abortara la misión, ordenándoles volver a la estación. Rom y Mace corrieron de vuelta a la nave, pero Will no tuvo tanta suerte. El hielo les jugó la mala pasada, el peso de la nave ya había puesto inestable el suelo y la grieta se formó en segundos. Will desapareció entre bruma helada, mientras Mace halaba a un renuente e histérico Rom para subir y despegar cuanto antes. La nave derrapó y el impacto contra la masa de hielo hizo que Rom se soltara y corriera el mismo destino que su compañero. Lo último que Mace recordaba era el estruendoso sonido, el dolor en su pierna cuando quedó atrapada por la plataforma de metal que cayó sobre ella y cómo la desesperación por despegar la nave y volver a la estación lo hizo arrastrarse y llegar a los controles. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? definitivamente había sido traído de vuelta y ahora se encontraba en la unidad de enfermería.

 

—Oh, Mace — la voz de Beck lo hizo girar el rostro. El médico lucía cansado, sus cabellos despeinados, sombra de barba y una camiseta raída. No pudo evitar pensar que, aún con la remarcada sombra de las ojeras, sus ojos no perdían su magnetismo peculiar.

 

—Doc —murmuró con rasposa voz, sonriéndole — ¿qué pasó?

 

El joven suspiró y pasó una mano entre sus cabellos, sentándose en el banquillo al lado de su camilla.

 

—Lograste que la nave llegara lo suficientemente cerca para remolcarte— comenzó a leer los signos vitales en su monitor — lamentablemente, ni Rom ni Will lo lograron — su voz flaqueó un poco. Mace sabía que ambos eran viejos amigos del doctor. — En cuanto a ti — suspiró y colocó la tableta donde había apuntado los números en el monitor — la pierna rota y contusiones en general.

 

—¿Es por eso que no puedo moverme? — Mace carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

 

—Bueno, te necesito inmóvil, por eso te entablillé y até a la camilla — le vio un tanto preocupado — eres el primer caso de fractura expuesta en un ambiente con gravedad no terrestre.

 

—Sin palabras difíciles Doc...

 

—Pues... te has jodido la pierna en serio y estamos en una estación espacial orbitando una de las lunas de Júpiter.

 

Mace parpadeó dos veces y luego exhaló una risa cansada.

 

—Bien, bien... pero vas a arreglarme, ¿no, Becky?

 

Beck le observó fijamente durante tanto tiempo, que Mace se preguntó si no había logrado colmar la paciencia del muchacho. En todos esos meses, ya fuera consciente o inconscientemente, le había coqueteado con descaro cuando podía y estaban únicamente los dos en alguno de los módulos de la estación. Y aunque el castaño sólo sonreía y no devolvía ninguna señal (ni de molestia ni de aceptación), en ese momento, Mace podía percibir que existía algo más que el joven doctor no estaba confesando. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza? De repente, Beck esbozó una pálida sonrisa, palmeando uno de sus hombros.

 

—Lo haré— se sentó en el borde de la camilla — te has convertido en el caso médico que muchos de mis colegas quisieran tener. Así que, sí... tengo que arreglarte — sus ojos se clavaron en los azules del rubio y la sonrisa se hizo un poco más cálida — haré lo que esté a mi alcance Mace. Estarás bien.

 

Mace tragó saliva suavemente. ¿Se había convertido en el conejillo de indias del doctor a bordo? le preocupaba que dicha situación, lejos de asustarlo, lo llenaba de una emoción desconocida. Casi se sintió satisfecho de tener toda la atención del médico para él.

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el accidente?

 

—Tres semanas.

 

—¿Dormí todo ese tiempo?

 

—Sí, pero también hubo períodos en los que te sedé por el dolor. Hasta este día, no habías estado en completa conciencia. — Mace se quedó quieto cuando la mano de Beck se posó en su rostro y pasó su dedo por una cicatriz en su pómulo — Regresaste en tal condición... — dijo casi entristeciendo la mirada — creían que no ibas a lograrlo.

 

—Soy más fuerte de lo que muchos piensan — murmuró ladeando la cabeza ante la inesperada caricia.

 

—Lo sé — pareció despertar del momento, porque alejó su mano y comenzó a desatar las vendas superiores para poder sentarlo en la camilla — sabía que ibas a recuperarte.

 

—Algo me dice que el resto de la tripulación no compartía ese sentir — dijo de repente al reparar en el silencio — ¿vas a decirme qué pasó, Doc?

 

Beck alzó las cejas y al final asintió derrotado.

 

—La onda radioactiva comprometió todo — continuó acomodándolo — la estación resistiría, pero la nave para volver a casa se convertiría en no viable para ser usada si nos golpeaba otra onda igual — suspiró — con dos tripulantes muertos y otro en estado crítico sin poder ser movilizado... creo que siendo el subcomandante, tienes una idea de cuál fue la decisión de Lewis.

 

Mace frunció el ceño y concentró su vista en sus puños cerrados. Sí, sabía bien cuál había sido la decisión de la comandante: misión abortada. Lo habían dejado atrás.

 

—Ahora viene la parte difícil —el rubio alzó la vista y la clavó en Beck — entiendo la decisión, sé que habría hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar, yo no era un recurso indispensable y posiblemente no iba a lograrlo — frunció el ceño — pero tú... ¿por qué estás aquí?

 

—Hice un juramento cuando me volví médico, Mace — comenzó a doblar los vendajes y a guardarlos en una caja — juré salvar la vida de aquel que necesitara de mí.

 

—¿Muriendo varado aquí conmigo?

 

—No vamos a morir acá — sonrió cansado — la estación puede mantenernos perfectamente por lo menos dos años.

 

—No sin comida — oscureció más su mirada — y sin comunicaciones, que seguramente se han de haber rostizado con esa onda inesperada.

 

—Tenemos suficiente comida si sabemos racionar — Beck se encogió de hombros — con la comunicación, cuando estés recuperado veremos qué hacer, después de todo eres el ingeniero a bordo.

 

—¡¿Estás escuchándote?! — Mace apretó las manos agarrándose a los bordes de la camilla — ¡pudiste salvarte y has elegido morirte con alguien como yo!

 

—¡No iba a dejarte atrás! — exclamó cerrando bruscamente la gaveta de instrumentos médicos — sabía que ibas a recuperarte, pero necesitabas cuidados. Era arriesgado que toda la tripulación se quedara más tiempo. Lo más sensato era abortar la misión, regresar a casa. — Respiró profundo y se apoyó en la metálica pared — convencí a Lewis de quedarme... si vivías y te recuperabas, podrías ayudarme a avanzar en algo con la investigación. Si no lo lograbas, de todas maneras el estudio de tu caso ayudaría a otras misiones.

 

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo moría, Doc? — le vio fijamente — ¿ibas a quedarte completamente solo?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Por qué? — dijo Mace tras un corto silencio.

 

Beck desvió la mirada hacia un costado. El subcomandante siguió su mirada y encontró la foto de Rom, Will y Charles, haciendo boberías frente a la cámara.

 

—No necesitábamos más muertes.

 

Mace suspiró por enésima vez y pasó una mano entre sus cortos cabellos.

 

—Realmente no te entiendo — sonrió irónico —  ni siquiera me conoces, no he sido más que el compañero molesto que no te deja en paz y...

 

—No tengo que conocerte para salvar tu vida — le sonrió — ahora deja de hacer tanto drama y concéntrate en sanar. Necesito un ingeniero completo para poder salir de aquí.

 

—Pones tus esperanzas en el tipo incorrecto de ingeniero — bufó.

 

—Oh, eres listo, algo se te ocurrirá.

 

—¿Lewis aceptó así como así el que te quedaras?

 

—No —rascó su mandíbula — digamos que... ¿me sublevé?

 

—Pones demasiado peso en mis hombros, Doc — gimió lastimeramente y bufó de nuevo — ¿qué haré ahora para pagar tu insensatez?

 

—Dejar de hablar y ponerte serio  — suspiró estirando su espalda — ahora Mace... necesito examinar tu pierna y me tomará un tiempo, ¿sientes dolor?, ¿necesitas un analgésico?

 

Mace negó y dejó que el médico comenzara a revisarlo. No sabía si Beck lo hacía a propósito, pero realmente le estaba quitando mucha importancia al hecho de estar prácticamente varados en  _ Radamantis _ . Sólo esperaba que Lewis lograra convencer a la cúpula que podría gastar la fuerte cantidad de dinero que seguramente iba a ser necesaria para rescatarlos.


	2. Beck, el Despistado

—Listo, ahora trata de apoyarte.

 

Mace hizo una mueca mientras daba un paso con las improvisadas muletas construidas por Beck. Su pierna dolía, pero era más soportable.

 

—Bien, ahora necesito que camines por el pasillo — el castaño se agachó y pasó sus manos por el muslo del rubio, ajustando la bota que cubría hasta su tobillo. Mace sintió un escalofrío ante el roce de esas manos en un área tan sensible. Se obligó a pensar en tiernos gatitos para no recordar por enésima vez la última vez que había tenido buen sexo en la Tierra. 

 

Y es que, todo hubiera estado a salvo si Beck tuviera una personalidad como la de Charles: Insípido y hasta un poco insoportable. Pero resultaba ser todo lo contrario: interesante, despistado, bondadoso. Eso sin contar ese sentimiento que le despertaba de querer protegerlo de todo, aun cuando los papeles estaban al revés y era él el convaleciente. Y no quería comenzar con ese par de labios apetecibles, los ojos de precioso color y el trasero firme y redondo. Era definitivamente su fantasía masculina hecha realidad. ¿O sería producto del confinamiento y la idea de que quizá morirían allí?

 

—¿Todo bien? — el médico apretó más su muslo y Mace jadeó.

 

—Sí — dijo carraspeando— ¿caminar en el pasillo?

 

—Ve — dijo levantándose y sonriéndole — da las vueltas que puedas, pero si te cansas regresas y te sientas un rato, ¿entendido?

 

—Entendido, Doc — se alejó a paso lento — haré lo que ordene.

 

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en la boca del médico, pero fue tan fugaz que Mace no supo si lo había imaginado o había sido real.

 

Parecía una obra de ciencia ficción, pero había pasado ya mes y medio desde que se encontraba lúcido y sabiéndose varado en una estación espacial a cientos de miles de kilómetros de casa y sin mucha esperanza de volver. Aún así, su ánimo no decaía y en los tiempos en los que podía estar sentado y ocupado, se había dado a la tarea de tratar de revivir de alguna manera el equipo de comunicación.

 

No todo podía ser tan malo. Al menos, en esas semanas había averiguado algunas cosas de Beck. El doctor era bastante reservado, pero entrada la noche y la nostalgia, podía contar anécdotas de su facultad y sonreír ante el recuerdo. Mace no decía mucho tampoco, por lo general escuchaba y sonreía también, tratando de alejar de su cabeza la idea de robarle un beso. Y es que, ¿no era natural pensar en eso? si la probabilidad de ser rescatados era casi nula, ¿no deberían aprovechar al máximo estos últimos meses? Algunas noches casi había tomado el valor para proponerlo, pero aún no tenía la certeza de que al hermoso Chris Beck le interesaran los chicos. Y menos, los chicos malos como él.

 

—Entonces — dijo entrando a la enfermería de nuevo, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza del microscopio — ¿qué pasó con tu amigo el francés?

 

—¿Hum? — apuntó algunas cosas en su cuaderno — ¿a qué te refieres?

 

—Anoche — dijo sentándose y dejando las muletas a un lado — tu amigo el francés, el que dijo que tenías la boca más apetecible de toda tu facultad.

 

—Oh cielos — sonrió y suspiró — no me recuerdes eso, ¡olvida que dije eso!

 

—No, ahora me dejaste con la duda Doc — dijo alzando una ceja — ¿es que acaso tuviste un  _ affaire _ ?

 

El castaño sonrió y desvió la mirada, como pensando si confesar o no.

 

—Uhh... ese silencio que otorga la razón — Mace picó de nuevo.

 

—No he aceptado nada — se cruzó de brazos.

 

—No lo has negado tampoco — el rubio sonrió de medio lado y alzó la otra ceja — y por ese sonrojo y esa cara... ¿es cierto que los franceses son buenos en la cama?

 

—Cielos Mace — se puso rojo y negó —¡no me acosté con él!

 

—¿Ah, no? al menos un beso hubo allí... — el sonrojo creció — ¡eso fue!, ¡te robó un beso!

 

—Fue rápido, un roce — cubrió su rostro con sus manos — oh, ¡no sé por qué te cuento esto!

 

—Porque si no moriríamos de aburrimiento — suspiró Mace acomodándose mejor — además, ¿cuál es el gran dilema? los chicos besan mejor que las chicas.

 

Beck alzó una ceja y enchinó los ojos.

 

—Sí, puedo batear para el equipo que quiera, Doc— el rubio amplió su sonrisa y se encogió de hombros — y déjame decirte, he tenido chicos bastante explosivos en mi cama.

 

El joven pareció borrar su sonrisa por unos segundos, cambiándola por un semblante un tanto neutro. Se giró y apuntó algo en su cuaderno.

 

—Así que... — dijo al cabo de unos segundos — eres todo un conquistador.

 

—No soy precisamente lo que un padre quisiera para su hija — rió — soy un mal chico Doc — suspiró — es por eso que te dije que ponías un gran peso sobre mis hombros por haberme salvado.

 

—¿Porque salvé quizá al chico equivocado? — Beck se giró de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos.

 

—No he hecho cosas de las que me enorgullezca — dijo serio — sé que he herido, he tomado sin molestarme en devolver — observó hacia la pequeña ventana — pero acá fuera, en el espacio, en el silencio...  — sonrió levemente — siento que soy otra persona.

 

—Quizá es a esa persona a la que vi estos tres meses — el castaño desvió también su mirada hacia el espacio — quizá por eso es que te cuento todas estas cosas.

 

—Bueno, no es que tengas otra opción.

 

—Sí la tengo — volvió a verlo — podría simplemente callar.

 

—Eso sería muy aburrido.

 

Beck sonrió y asintió. Mace suspiró y se rascó la nuca, sopesando si decir o no lo que se comenzaba a formar en su boca.

 

—Y... bueno, no sabemos con certeza si una misión de rescate o algo vendrá pronto, así que hablar, conocernos mejor y pasar el tiempo es algo natural.

 

—¿Qué piensas de eso? — el castaño le observó curioso.

 

—¿Del hecho de estar varados?

 

—El que quizá no venga nadie.

 

Mace le observó en silencio un par de minutos, realmente su cerebro intentaba conectar todas las probabilidades, quizá decir algo ingenioso.

 

—¿Lo has pensado tú? — devolvió la pelota — porque de los dos, eres tú quien lo ha tomado más — le vio de pies a cabeza — sereno.

 

—Es eso o entrar en pánico — Beck se acercó, halando otra de las sillas y sentándose frente a él.

 

—¿Tienes miedo?

 

—¿No lo tienes tú?

 

—Es curioso — Mace sonrió — debería, lo sé. Pero, no tengo miedo a morir acá. De hecho, siempre deseé secretamente terminar mis días acá afuera. Siento que es mi hogar.

 

—Bueno, sin duda es nuestro lugar de origen — Beck suspiró — pero...

 

—¿Hay alguien que te espera?

 

El castaño entristeció la mirada y negó.

 

—Ser un buen chico a veces trae soledad.

 

—A los malos tampoco nos va bien con eso — Mace le sonrió — pero míranos... tú un chico bueno, yo un chico malo, y de todas maneras estamos varados aquí — se acercó y le observó con una sonrisa pícara — si lo vemos objetivamente, a mí no me importaría corromperte y terminar mis días admirando el éxito de mi obra.

 

Beck abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso y Mace supo que hasta ese momento le cayó la connotación de todo y hacia dónde lo había acorralado. El sonrojo no se hizo esperar y la acción de empuñar las manos, arrugando su pantalón.

 

—Si tú así lo quieres, claro — agregó al final, aventurando su mano hacia el castaño, acariciando la mejilla que ya comenzaba a mostrar un poco de barba — ojos bellos...

 

El joven médico se mordió el labio y eso provocó un ramalazo eléctrico en Mace. Se acercó más, deseando robarle al fin el beso que deseaba, cuando un estruendo los sacó del momento. Algo había chocado contra la  _ Radamantis _ .


	3. Sin Esperanza

Durante el entrenamiento para salir al espacio exterior, siempre te hacen una lista de las cosas que pueden salir mal. Es una lista larga y, realmente, tienes que tener agallas para ir y arriesgarte a que pasen. Pero es parte del paquete. O al menos, es lo que Mace siempre había pensado. Para todo hay un precio: ser astronauta tenía sus peligros, pero eran muchas más las recompensas. Nada podía derrotar a las vistas del planeta Tierra.

 

Sin embargo, una cosa era leer una lista de lo que puede pasar y otra distinta cuando en efecto, las cosas pasan. Quizá esa era la sensación de desesperanza y vacío que se apoderó de Mace cuando, al lado de Beck, observaron en silencio los pedazos restantes de la que fuera la nave en la que habían llegado a la  _ Radamantis _ .

 

—¿Qué pudo pasar? — Beck tenía un hilo de voz.

 

Mace colocó una mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo.

 

—Quizá la radiación dañó más de lo que creían. A juzgar por los fragmentos, fue una explosión en el motor central.

 

—Dios... — Beck llevó una mano a su boca y otra a su estómago, agachándose y fijando su vista en el suelo. Mace quiso seguirlo, pero su pierna no le permitía moverse demasiado, así que únicamente acarició los cabellos del castaño. No lo culpaba, toda la situación lo ponía enfermo.

 

—Fue instantáneo, no creo que hayan sido conscientes de...

 

—Basta — apretó su mano, apartándola de sus cabellos — no digas más. 

 

Mace suspiró y observó la ennegrecida insignia de la bandera estadounidense y el logo de la NASA.

 

—Volveré a mi trabajo con las comunicaciones — dijo tomando las muletas — si logro sacar al menos una señal, sabrán que hay sobrevivientes.

 

—¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna manera? — Beck se levantó y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos. Mace le observó serio, hasta que se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa.

 

—Sí. Puedes inyectarme un analgésico y hacer las pruebas que te vaya diciendo para no tener que moverme mucho.

 

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que dolía?— le apretó un brazo — debes reposar.

 

—¿Quieres que duerma? — Mace acarició sus dedos — creo que dadas las circunstancias, mi pierna quedó en segundo plano, ¿no?

 

—Como tu médico no puedo contestar afirmativamente a eso — dijo colocando una mano sobre el pecho del rubio — como tu compañero varado... creo que tenemos que hacer lo que podamos por salvarnos.

 

—Entonces — Mace tomó la mano sobre su pecho y la llevó a su boca, dándole un beso fugaz — manos a la obra Doc — y comenzó a alejarse rumbo a la cubierta.

 

Beck se quedó un rato inmóvil, sabiéndose desprevenido ante ese gesto por parte del subcomandante. Sonrió apenas y lo siguió, masajeando su cuello y considerando inyectarse un analgésico también.

 

—————————————————————————————————

 

—¡Demonios! — Mace lanzó una de las herramientas al suelo — ¡está completamente inservible!

 

Beck suspiró y limpió el sudor de su frente.

 

—¿Era nuestra esperanza?

 

—No la última, pero sí una de las piezas importantes — lanzó otra llave al suelo, provocando otro estruendo.

 

—Tranquilo — le palmeó el brazo — algo se te ocurrirá.

 

—Justo ahora no tengo idea.

 

—La tendrás — le sonrió — no es la primera vez que estás en situaciones extremas, ¿acaso no lograste mandar una señal de ayuda desde la Gradivus hace unos años?

 

Mace frunció ligeramente el ceño, con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

 

—Vamos, fue noticia — Beck se sonrojó un poco y decidió comenzar a recoger las cosas del suelo — tu maniobra entró al manual del “qué hacer en caso de”.

 

—¿Leíste sobre mí? — Mace siguió picando.

 

—Suelo hacer eso para conocer a la tripulación con la que voy — se encogió de hombros — ¿tú no sueles hacer eso?

 

—Prefiero conocerlos en persona y hacerme una idea clara de cómo son — le cortó el paso y ladeó la cabeza — ¿qué más leíste sobre mí, Doc?

 

—Definitivamente nada que indicara que eras tan molesto — lo empujó suavemente y siguió su camino.

 

—Ah, esa cara de enojo te sienta bien.

 

—¿Ves lo que digo? — Beck se sonrojó de nuevo — haz hecho eso desde el día uno.

 

—¿Qué?, ¿coquetearte descaradamente?, sí — se cruzó de brazos — eres lindo.

 

La cara del médico se tornó demasiado roja. Mace sonrió travieso y esperó a que el muchacho lograra hilar dos o más palabras seguidas.

 

—¿Coquetearme? — su boca entreabierta tentaba al rubio en más de una manera.

 

—Sé que quizá lo tomabas como bromas inocentes, pero parte de mí estaba atacando con todo a tu subconsciente para que aceptaras mi cortejo.

 

—¿Qué? — el sonrojo no bajaba — Mace, lo que dices no t...

 

—Me gustas mucho Doc — confesó al fin — desde el día uno imaginé lo intenso que podría ser el viaje si resultaba que yo también te gustaba y pudiera escabullirme a tu habitación.

 

La cara de Beck se incendió.

 

—No sabía, claro, si tú gustabas de los chicos. Pero, algo me dice que no te son tan indiferentes — se acercó de nuevo a él, tan rápido como las muletas se lo permitían — y al parecer, el destino intenta decirnos algo, porque henos aquí.

 

El castaño se topó contra la mesa de comunicación y sintió cómo su corazón dio un vuelco. Mace se acercó más, acariciándole el rostro y pasando su pulgar por su labio inferior.

 

—¿Lo dices en serio? — balbuceó apenas Beck, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir la caricia sobre sus labios.

 

—Muy en serio.

 

—¿Es real? — dijo viéndole fijamente.

 

—¿Real?

 

—¿O es producto de la situación? — Beck alejó su rostro y desvió la mirada — no soy un pasatiempo más dentro de este lugar Mace. 

 

—Lo sé — el rubio se apoyó en una muleta — pero como dije, desde que te vi me atrajiste y eso fue mucho antes de que todo se fuera al demonio y termináramos aquí.

 

Beck volvió a fijar sus ojos en él. —¿Usarás eso que dijiste del “destino” para meterte en mi cama?

 

Mace frunció el ceño y se acercó de nuevo, tomándole el rostro con una mano para hacerlo mirarle.

 

—Podría haberte forzado hace tiempo ya Doc, pero no soy ese tipo de chico malo — sus labios danzaron peligrosamente sobre los del médico — soy del tipo que se convierte en una tentación — sonrió — del tipo que logra meterse en tu cama porque tú se lo pides —su lengua pasó por el labio inferior de Beck — porque ruegas que te haga mío.

 

Beck sintió sus rodillas flaquear, pero se mantuvo firme, ceño fruncido y vista fija en los azules ojos de Mace.

 

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a rogar? — dijo sonriendo también.

 

—Dime tú, Becky — rozó su nariz con la suya — eres tú el que leyó mucho sobre mí — pasó su mano por su costado y apretó su cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo — eres tú el que salvó mi vida y aún no me da una razón de peso para justificarlo.

 

El castaño borró su sonrisa y se alejó del subcomandante, empujándolo y casi huyendo de la sala. Mace rió cansado y suspiró. Quizá había ido muy lejos presionando al joven, pero era mejor saberlo ahora. Tenían meses contados antes de comenzar a evaluar entre quitarse la vida o convertirse en cadáveres vivientes por la falta de comida. 


	4. Bajo la luz de Europa

Una semana pasó desde la directa confesión de Mace hacia Beck. Una semana en la que el médico guardó su distancia y la pasó más enfrascado en sus investigaciones que ayudándole a recuperar comunicación. El rubio decidió no insistir, si seguía presionando podía arruinarlo más y ya echaba mucho de menos el platicar con el bondadoso doctor.

 

A la hora de comer, por lo general siempre se encontraban en la cocina. Hacían un conteo de las raciones y dividían equitativamente. La porción era respetada, aunque a veces se concedían un pequeño bocado extra cuando habían trabajado más de la cuenta. Aquel día, Beck no apareció.

 

Mace trató de restarle importancia. Anotó en la bitácora la ración tomada y volvió a su tarea en el panel de control, sin mucho éxito. La sensación de que el castaño no estuviera bien comenzaba a carcomer su paz mental.

 

—Ah, rayos — dijo lanzando las gafas especiales a un lado y tomando su muleta para llegar hasta el laboratorio. Para su sorpresa, Beck no estaba allí. — ¡Beck! — llamó comenzando a ponerse nervioso — ¡Doc!, ¿en dónde estás?

 

Ante la ausencia de respuesta, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. ¿Podría ser Beck del tipo de chicos que cometen tonterías? no, quería creer que era más fuerte mentalmente y que no haría ninguna idiotez. 

 

—¡Beck!

 

Llegó hasta la habitación del médico y empujó con fuerza, abriendo la puerta. El joven estaba en cama, pálido y  con los labios resecos entreabiertos.

 

—¡Doc! — dijo llegando a su lado y moviéndolo para despertarlo — Becky, despierta, no me digas que hiciste una estupidez.

 

Continuó moviéndolo y acercándose para tomar su pulso. Estaba vivo, respiraba. ¿Estaría enfermo? — Becky — llamó de nuevo, acariciando el rostro barbado — si no despiertas voy a besarte y a morbosearte todo.

 

—Eso quisieras — murmuró apenas, abriendo los ojos, cansado — Mace... ¿qué pasa?

 

—No apareciste para comer y no te encontré en tu guarida, me puse histérico — le sonrió — ¿te sientes bien?

 

—Estaba muy cansado y decidí tomar un sedante para dormir bien — frotó sus ojos — supongo que me durmió más de la cuenta.

 

—¿Y no podías haberme dicho? — lo alzó y lo abrazó — ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que me asusté?

 

—Mace...

 

—No quiero que mueras — lo apretó entre sus brazos — no pude proteger a nadie en esta tripulación, solo me quedas tú — pasó una mano por sus cabellos — y voy a sacarte de aquí Beck. Lo prometo. Vas a volver a casa y vas a seguir recolectando anécdotas en tu facultad.

 

—¿Por qué lo dices como si no fueras a volver conmigo? — dijo Beck devolviendo al fin el abrazo.

 

—Porque no puedo prometer que iré también — murmuró — porque sé que me quedaría atrás sin dudarlo, si eso significa que vivas.

 

Beck se separó y le vio con el ceño fruncido.

 

—No — dijo con firmeza — de acá salimos los dos o no sale ninguno.

 

—Vale más un médico como tú.

 

—¿Según quién? — lo empujó.

 

—La sociedad — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

 

—¿Y a quién le importa lo que diga la gente? tú eres tan humano como yo.

 

—Tú eres mejor humano que yo, Doc — sonrió con tristeza.

 

—Eso es ridículo — bufó el castaño — ¿por qué dices algo como eso?

 

—Porque es la verdad — Mace observó sus manos — decidiste salvar mi vida sin dudarlo, tan solo por tu juramento de médico. Te quedaste atrás porque sabías que podías salvarme, aún si eso significaba que moriríamos aquí varados. Eso para mí, es una buena persona. Una excelente persona.

 

Beck desvió la mirada y la fijó en la silueta de la luna Europa.  _ Radamantis  _ vagaba en silencio, en su órbita, como un confidente en ese vasto lugar.

 

—No lo hice sólo por eso — dijo al fin, sintiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas — no me quedé atrás sólo por mi juramento médico.

 

Mace buscó sus ojos sin éxito. —¿Me dirás entonces por qué?

 

Beck suspiró. —Sé que no me habías notado hasta esta misión Mace, pero yo te había notado desde hacía un par de años ya — comenzó. —Desde que diste una conferencia a la que asistí — sonrió nervioso — me cautivaste. La pasión con la que hablaste sobre el espacio, la convicción de saberte parte de él y trabajar acá afuera a pesar de los peligros... me motivaste — al fin fijó sus ojos en él — me uní por eso, porque quería experimentar esa pasión. Quería estar aquí afuera, sentirme parte del Universo... quería conocerte. — Escondió de nuevo su rostro en la penumbra y se giró, observando el resplandor lunar — Cuando supe que iría junto a ti en esta misión, realmente me emocioné. Pero no quería ser tan novato fanático y pedirte un autógrafo o algo así — sonrió — con el paso de los meses me di cuenta que eras un coqueto empedernido y que lo mejor era guardar distancias, por eso traté de evitarte y concentrarme en mis cosas.

 

—Después el accidente pasó y decidiste quedarte y salvarme porque...— Mace comenzaba a desesperarse y su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

 

—¿No es obvio? — se mordió el labio.

 

—Dilo.

 

Beck se encogió un poco y suspiró, negando.

 

—Dilo Beck — lanzó las muletas a un lado y se sentó junto a él — quiero escucharlo.

 

—¿Para burlarte? — el castaño se erizó al sentir las manos deteniendo su rostro.

 

—Jamás haría algo así Becky — dijo pegando su frente a la suya — quiero escucharte decirlo... porque yo ya lo dije.

 

—Dijiste que me harías rogar.

 

—Oh, pero de una dulce manera — sonrió — desarmarte por completo de la misma forma en la que me desarmas.

 

—Si lo que quieres es mi cuerpo yo...

 

—Te quiero completo — le observó fijamente — me enamoré de ti Beck. Desde el día uno.

 

El castaño abrió mucho los ojos y sus labios se entreabrieron, tratando de encontrar su voz.

 

—¿Tú te enamoraste de mí también? — susurró Mace sobre sus labios — ¿es esa la razón? — lo empujó lentamente para recostarlo sobre el mullido colchón — ¿me amas, Beck?

 

—Sí — aceptó al fin, cerrando los ojos y recibiendo el beso que tanto habían estado postergando. Mace tomó esos labios lentamente, con suavidad, degustándolos como si fueran el postre más delicioso que había probado en su vida. Supo que iba a tener problemas, la boca de Beck era sin duda adictiva.

 

—Dulce —dijo separándose un poco — tan buen chico...

 

Beck sonrió y empujó a un asombrado rubio que cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón y se encontró rápidamente atrapado bajo el cuerpo del castaño.

 

—¿Acaso no ibas a corromperme? — susurró abriéndole la camisa, casi rasgándosela — estoy cansado de ser un buen chico.

 

—Wow, con calma cariño — sonrió tomándolo de las muñecas — tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros.

 

—No quiero esperar más — se soltó y rápidamente se quitó la camiseta, dejando su torso al descubierto — he fantaseado tanto con esto...

 

—¡Oh! — Mace dio un salto al sentir las manos de Beck comenzando a destrabar su cinturón — creo que alguien está ansioso.

 

—Mucho — atacó el cuello del subcomandante, moviendo sus caderas para rozarse plenamente con su pelvis — Mace... 

 

—Beck, estás jugando con fuego — gruñó tomándolo de las muñecas de nuevo, haciéndolo detenerse — ¿has estado antes con otro hombre?

 

—No — se mordió el labio — pero he jugado conmigo — suspiró y volvió a mover sus caderas.

 

—Comienzo a creer que eres un chico muy travieso — le tomó de las caderas con firmeza — cuéntame... ¿has metido algo en...?

 

—Si la pregunta es si me he penetrado, la respuesta es sí — desabrochó su cinturón y se deshizo del pantalón y su ropa interior. Mace abrió la boca al ver el precioso regalo erecto que podía observarse en todo su esplendor. —Pero ya no me satisface — mordió uno de los pezones del rubio, haciéndolo arquearse — necesito algo real — sus manos fueron con destreza deshaciendo las ataduras de su inmovilizador, hasta que lo liberó y pudo sacar los pantalones y su ropa interior junto a ellos. Sus ojos brillaron en un extraño tono azul en la penumbra, su lengua pasando por sus labios.

 

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Becky? — Mace palmeó su estómago, haciendo que su erección bamboleara.

 

—Mi imaginación no le hacía justicia — sonrió tomándola entre su mano, comenzando a masajearla — es... perfecta — su otra mano guió la mano de Mace hacia su entrepierna — ¿qué opinas de esta?

 

—Es enorme — Mace comenzó a masajearlo con entusiasmo — y tan bien formada... como su dueño.

 

—Me gusta ejercitarme — jadeó abriendo sus piernas — oh Mace — suspiró al sentir cómo el rubio abría sus nalgas en busca de caricias más íntimas.

 

—¿Vas a dejar que te prepare o insistirás en mantenerme atrapado?

 

—No puedes moverte mucho, por tu pierna — le sonrió inclinándose para darle más acceso.

 

—Entonces... ¿vas a montarme, Doc?

 

—Puedes apostar  a que sí — gimió al sentir el dedo de Mace abriéndose paso.

 

—Será imposible si no te relajas — murmuró el rubio besándole la mandíbula — anda... trae algo para lubricarte, no iré a ningún lado.

 

Beck bufó, pero obedeció a Mace y fue rápido a traer algo de su gaveta. El pequeño tubo de lubricante se deslizó en la mano del subcomandante.

 

—Bien... ¿de casualidad tendrás algún condón?

 

—¿No? — el castaño le observó dudoso mientras se mordía el labio.

 

—Quieres sentirla en plenitud, ¿no es así? — Beck sonrió — eres una caja de sorpresas Doc — suspiró — está bien, no más juegos entonces — le palmeó el trasero, provocándole un respingo — si quieres sentir en realidad cómo es, voy a dártelo — masajeó de nuevo el miembro del castaño — pero tendrás que seguir mis instrucciones, o no voy a hacerlo... ¿está bien?

 

Beck asintió.

 

—Gírate, deja tu hermoso trasero alzado y ábrete para mí.

 

El castaño hizo todo al pie de la letra. Mace casi sintió venirse tan solo con la prometedora vista. 

 

—Eso es cariño... ahora relájate— embadurnó sus dedos y comenzó a presionar — eso es... suave y lento.

 

—¡Ahh! — apretó sus manos sobre sus nalgas, seguía abriéndose para Mace.

 

—Vaya, tu interior está succionándome con hambre — metió un dedo más y se detuvo cuando Beck siseó — ¿es demasiado, cariño?

 

—Es perfecto — jadeó moviendo sus caderas, saliendo al encuentro de los dedos — más...

 

—Oh Beck, si no tuviera esta pierna rota...

 

—¿Qué? — le sonrió — ¿me atacarías sin piedad?

 

—Tendría que cargarte, porque no podrías sentarte en semanas, cariño — varió el ángulo de sus dedos y Beck dio un respingo — oh... ¿lo encontré?

 

—Sigue...

 

—Oh, mira cómo te pones...

 

—¡Mace! — gimió enterrándole las uñas en la pierna sana.

 

—Eso es, márcame — el rubio sacó sus dedos y volvió a palmearle suavemente el trasero — ven acá Becky — embadurnó su erección con lubricante —  móntame tal como lo fantaseaste.

 

El joven no se hizo rogar y pronto se giró, colocándose. Sujetó la firme y caliente carne, colocándola en su entrada y comenzando a deslizarla despacio. El grosor era definitivamente diferente a lo que solía utilizar en el secreto de su habitación, pero podría aguantarlo. Deseaba como nunca hacerlo. Lo necesitaba, aún más que salir de aquel lugar. Por él, podrían quedarse allí por siempre y morir en éxtasis, perdidos uno en el otro hasta que volvieran a ser uno con el Universo.

 

Cuando logró ensartar la gruesa longitud de Mace, se quedó quieto, acostumbrándose a sentirse completamente colmado.

 

—¿Estás bien, amor? — Mace acarició su mejilla.

 

—Sí — soltó el aire en sus pulmones, respirando profundo un par de veces.

 

—Eso es, relájate — acarició sus caderas, haciendo círculos con sus pulgares — te sientes tan bien Beck... tan, tan bien...

 

El castaño gimió y comenzó a moverse lentamente, tratando de encontrar pronto ese punto que lo haría explotar y olvidar el escozor que sentía. Mace comenzó a jugar con sus pezones y la sensación lo hizo erguirse aún más. 

 

—Creo que te gusta — Mace se irguió para alcanzar el otro pezón y morderlo suavemente — deliciosos.

 

—¡Ah! — se arqueó y en el movimiento, rozó al fin su próstata — ¡oh por todos los cielos!

 

—¡Bingo! — murmuró Mace mordiendo con más fuerza, comenzando a moverse y a fijarle el ritmo a su compañero. Pronto, Beck fue soltándose y acelerando, el sudor perlándolo y sus manos arañando y apretando por todo el pecho del rubio, marcándolo, reclamándolo como suyo. Las manos de Mace se dedicaban a apretarle las nalgas o a masajerarle el erguido miembro, llenándolo de sensaciones nuevas. Casi lamentó el no haber buscado antes un compañero sexual, sin duda se había perdido de mucho. Pero, sonreía sabiendo que se había guardado para algo muy bueno: Mace y su manera de taladrarlo, aún en esa posición de desventaja. Realmente no quería imaginar lo que aquel rubio podría hacerle de estar completamente sano.

 

—¡Más! — jadeó moviéndose más rápido, arañando el pecho del subcomandante — ¡más!

 

—¡Beck! — gimió apretándole las caderas mientras aceleraba el ritmo y se concentraba en aplastar ese delicioso nódulo interno.

 

—¡Mace! — gritó casi perdiendo la voz, arqueándose por última vez, mientras estallaba con ímpetu, manchando todo el pecho y la barbilla del rubio. Sintió escalofríos, sintió un subidón de adrenalina que lo dejó desarmado, exhausto y satisfecho. Su interior se había contraído al extremo y podía adivinar que Mace acababa de venirse, porque sentía un calor húmedo en su interior. Saboreó sus labios y con ojos entreabiertos, observó a su compañero con una sonrisa pícara.

 

—Round 1...


	5. Una Señal

Beck suspiró y se estiró lentamente , abriendo los ojos cuando sintió el par de brazos rodeándolo. Habían acomodado la habitación uniendo colchones y haciendo una cama inmensa. Les encantaba retozar en ella.

 

—Hola dormilón — Mace le besó el cuello—¿descansaste?

 

—Muy bien — sonrió al sentir el beso suave — ¿hiciste tus ejercicios?

 

—Al pie de la letra, Doc — lo apretó y haló de él, subiéndolo sobre su pecho — creo que mi pierna está mucho mejor ahora.

 

El castaño sonrió y pasó sus manos por el rostro barbado de su compañero. Podían rasurarse aún, pero Mace creía que se veía más varonil. Beck no se quejaba: la barba hacía maravillas en ciertos rincones de su anatomía.

 

—Todo el estudio y seguimiento de tu caso ha sido un gran salto en investigación médica — le sonrió — es una lástima que no pueda enviarlo a la Tierra. 

 

Mace suspiró y le sonrió peinando sus cabellos.

 

—Aún sigo intentándolo — dijo refiriéndose a recuperar algún método de comunicación — estoy seguro que en la Tierra también intentan algo.

 

—Lo sé — le sonrió callándolo con un beso— lo sé...

 

Pero se habían quedado sin tiempo. Las raciones de comida sólo alcanzarían para una semana más. Llevaban en la estación ya dos años y medio. Tiempo que habían utilizado para investigar lo más que pudieron sobre Europa, documentar todo el tratamiento de Mace y descubrir que, de no haber estado varados en  _ Radamantis _ , podrían haber compartido sus vidas hasta llegar a viejos.

 

—¿Quieres quedarte en la cama hoy? — Mace comenzó a acariciar suavemente su espalda desnuda. Estaban más delgados y pálidos y sin duda se cansaban más rápido.

 

—Suena bien — se abrazó a su pecho — pero sólo si te quedas conmigo.

 

—Tentador — rió.

 

Beck suspiró y le besó la clavícula. Deseó que el tiempo se detuviera justo allí, en esa cálida y perfecta burbuja. Que no tuvieran que lidiar con la terrible realidad — Mace... — dijo en un hilo de voz — ...encontré las cápsulas.

 

—¡No! — el cuerpo del rubio se puso tenso. En respuesta, lo apretó entre sus brazos y le besó los cabellos — no...

 

—Es hora de que hablemos de esa posibilidad — cerró los ojos y se concentró en el acelerado latir del corazón de su compañero — no quiero morir de hambre. Tampoco quiero decidir entre tu vida y la mía. 

 

—No somos Romeo y Julieta, amor — Mace le alzó el rostro — no vamos a suicidarnos.

 

—Pero...

 

—Dame tiempo — volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza — por favor. No decidas nada por tu cuenta, lo haremos juntos. ¿Lo prometes?

 

—Está bien — dijo suspirando — pero el día que comamos la última ración... esa es la fecha límite. ¿De acuerdo?

 

—De acuerdo.

—————————————————————————————————--

 

Mace aceleró sus embestidas, inclemente y certero, arrancando los gemidos más altos de Beck. El joven apretaba las sábanas entre sus puños, aguantando sobre sus rodillas y brazos, mientras besos eran regados por su espalda y cuello.

 

—Mace — gimió de manera lastimera, cuando una embestida lo derribó contra el colchón, haciéndole venirse en abundancia. El rubio siguió sin detenerse, viendo cómo el sudor de ambos parecía humedecer el ambiente, cómo los sonidos de sus cuerpos chocando eran la música más sensual que podía recordar.

 

—Te amo Becky — jadeó apretando las delgadas caderas del castaño, vaciándose al fin y derrumbándose sobre él.

 

Beck sonrió apenas, quedándose dormido casi al instante. Sabía que Mace quería evitar el tema a toda costa. Ya habían pasado dos días desde el último día de comida. ¿Quizá el rubio tenía pensado matarlo de placer? no pondría objeción. Sería una muerte genial.

 

—¿Estás bien? — susurró el rubio regando de besos su espalda.

 

El castaño había entrado en un sopor pacífico. ¿Sería cansancio?, ¿estaría muriendo? lo cierto es que, tenía mucha hambre. Y sed. Balbuceó un cansado sí, abrazándose a la almohada.

 

Mace suspiró y se quedó boca arriba, observando el gris techo de la habitación. Estaba desesperado, ¿cómo haría para salvar a Beck? la idea de verlo morir lentamente, con el método que fuera, le causaba una gran tristeza. Lo amaba demasiado. ¿Quizá la mejor idea sería tomar esas cápsulas y morir así, entrelazados, juntos?

 

—Demonios — gruñó sentándose en el lecho, observando el pálido resplandor de Europa en la pequeña rendija de la ventana. Se levantó y caminó hacia el centro de mando, sentándose de nuevo entre miles de cables y herramientas. Era inútil, nada podría restablecer comunicación. Quizá una antena casera, pero la idea no era viable por dos razones: los trajes espaciales no eran seguros dado el nivel de radiación para poder salir y trabajar fuera de la  _ Radamantis _ . Y de todas maneras, la señal tardaría meses en llegar. Para ese entonces, estarían muertos.

 

—Al menos no estás solo.

 

La voz de Lewis llegó a sus oídos y sonrió. No había querido confesarlo, pero llevaba días alucinando con vivos y muertos.

 

—Preferiría estarlo — dijo jugando con los cables. Tenía la vista borrosa.

 

—¿La idea de verlo morir te aterra?

 

—Sí.

 

Lewis caminó hasta el tablero y haló uno de los cables. —Sobrevivirán.

 

Mace alzó su mirada y observó la sonrisa cálida de la comandante, desvaneciéndose entre la bruma de su conciencia. Sonrió también, un pitido comenzó a formarse en sus oídos y no tardó en caer al suelo, observando cómo la gravedad inducida parecía fallar y todo el entorno comenzaba a elevarse. ¿La estación podría fallar de esa manera?, ¿quizá ese fallo provocaría una explosión que los borraría del tiempo y espacio?

 

—Beck — murmuró arrastrándose y deteniéndose en paredes y suelo, abalanzándose como podía para volver a la habitación. Las alarmas comenzaron a dispararse, las luces se apagaron y las líneas de emergencia se encendieron taciturnas. — Doc... — dijo casi sin voz, sintiendo cómo su conciencia se iba desmoronando — no...

 

Alcanzó con sus manos el panel donde iniciaba el pasillo hacia la habitación. Apretó el metal y sintió un tirón en su cintura. Quizo luchar contra ello, pero fuera lo que fuera que le trataba de sacar de allí, era más fuerte. 

 

—No — dijo mientras una máscara de oxígeno era colocada sobre su cara. Lo último que vio fueron las luces en los cascos de los astronautas entrando a la  _ Radamantis _ . 


	6. En Casa

—Y es con gran regocijo, que hoy estamos reunidos acá, celebrando el regreso de dos de nuestros hombres. Dos grandes profesionales que dieron lo mejor de sí en la adversidad y lograron, aún en el infortunio, recopilar valiosa información que de alguna manera honra la memoria de los miembros de su tripulación caídos en misión. 

 

Mace estiró el cuello de su camisa y parpadeó molesto unos segundos, acostumbrando su visión al exceso de luz en el podio. Caminó lento, escuchando el estruendo de los aplausos que se regaban en la plaza. Miles de personas dándoles la bienvenida. Estaban de vuelta.

 

Los primeros días, tuvo que pellizcarse y sentir la luz del sol para convencerse. Creía haber despertado de un sueño, pero esa era la realidad. La nave de exploración  _ Mars 11  _ había recibido la señal de SOS enviada por Lewis al salir de la  _ Radamantis _ . Su misión original era aterrizar en Marte, pero dada la emergencia, su trayectoria fue puesta en dirección a ellos. Habían tardado el tiempo exacto, temiendo que quizá no encontrarían a nadie con vida. Pero habían tenido éxito. Los habían traído de vuelta. Lewis tenía razón: sobrevivieron.

 

Los días que pasó en observación en el hospital fueron una pesadilla. Preguntó por Beck cada uno de ellos y nadie le daba razón, hasta que una enfermera le confió que el Doctor Beck había sido trasladado a Connecticut a petición de su familia. Estaba bien, recuperándose y preguntando también por cierto ingeniero rubio. 

 

Cuando le dieron el alta, tomó el primer vuelo a Hartford, con la ilusión de encontrarse con el castaño. Su corazón latía con fuerza, deseaba tanto abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que realmente lo amaba. Porque lo hacía. No había sido producto del aislamiento en esa fría estación espacial. Amaba a Chris Beck y pensaba gritarlo al mundo. Cruel fue su sorpresa, cuando la NASA se adelantó y movió a Beck hacia Atlanta. Lo único que encontró en Connecticut fue la sonrisa comprensiva de su suegra diciéndole: “ellos no quieren que se sepa”.

 

Los tenían aislados. Cero comunicación, cero encuentros. Beck había intentado volar a Nueva York para encontrarlo, pero la agencia decidió intervenir con amenazas serias. Debían permanecer separados hasta que se decidiera qué podía y qué no podía salir a la luz.

 

Hacía apenas una semana que los habían citado a cada quien en su ciudad. El consenso fue: “nada de su relación debe saberse. La opinión conservadora es de peso para el futuro de las investigaciones.”. Beck opinó que era una decisión retrógrada. Mace los mandó al carajo. Pero al final, firmaron con sus carreras el acuerdo y prometieron cumplirlo. 

 

Aquella ceremonia sería la primera en la que iban a verse de nuevo. Sin poder demostrar lo que sentían.

 

—¡Chris Beck! — llamó el representante de la NASA. El joven médico salió al podio y sus ojos se engancharon a los del rubio, que también había salido ya al escenario. — ¡John Mace!

 

Los aplausos aumentaron y las sonrisas en sus rostros dijeron más que mil palabras. De no ser por el representante que expresamente se interpuso para que no se dieran más que un apretón de manos, Mace seguramente lo habría besado hasta morir asfixiado. Se veía hermoso, totalmente repuesto, color en sus mejillas, sus ojos vivos y llenos de amor. 

 

—Seguramente tienen mucho que contarnos — el hombre los arrastró manteniendo las distancias — ¿comienzas tú, Mace?

 

—————————————————————————————————--

 

Entrevistas, fotografías, firmas de autógrafos incluso. Mace estaba hastiado, buscando por el momento en el que pudiera raptar a Beck hacia algún rincón y besarlo como había deseado todos esos meses. Sabía que el castaño estaba en la misma situación, tratando de escapar de los medios y los enviados de la NASA.  La velada casi concluía y aún no habían podido escabullirse.

 

—Eh, Mace — George, uno de sus antiguos colegas le palmeó la espalda — supe que tu pierna sufrió mucho allá arriba.

 

—Sí...— dijo sin despegar la mirada de Beck.

 

—Vaya, ¿fue así de bueno? — el joven sonrió con picardía — no te culpo, el doctor tiene un trasero de infarto.

 

Mace carraspeó, ignorando su propio sonrojo—En lugar de hablar idioteces, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

 

En pocos minutos, Mace cambió su chaqueta con la de George, para despistar. Era lo bueno de tener a un conocido que se parecía un poco a ti. Funcionó, pues la gente comenzó a seguir al otro rubio, dándole tiempo de escabullirse hacia la salida de emergencia, no sin antes hacerle señas a un atento Beck.

 

El joven médico se excusó discretamente y casi voló hacia la salida de emergencia. Se encontraron en las escaleras y el abrazo fue casi explosivo.

 

—Mace — lo apretó con añoranza.

 

—Hola Doc — le besó las mejillas y pronto buscó sus labios, bebiendo de ellos con la necesidad apremiante de un solitario en el desierto. —Te extrañé tanto...

 

—Y yo a ti — le dio besos por todo el rostro, ahora afeitado — no he podido conciliar el sueño, me haces tanta falta.

 

—Me pasa igual — olfateó su cuello y sus manos vagaron por la espalda, pegándolo a su cuerpo — ha sido una completa pesadilla el no poder tenerte cada noche.

 

—Dicen que debemos esperar — pasó sus manos por el fuerte pecho del rubio — que tenemos que estar unos años fuera del radar y luego...

 

—Me quiero perder del radar a tu lado — volvió a besarlo con ansias — no soporto un día más sin tenerte.

 

—¿Estás sugiriendo que nos fuguemos?

 

—Sí — sonrió — esta noche. Te espero en la estación. Que se pudran con sus prejuicios Doc... tú y yo nos pertenecemos.

 

Beck sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó asintiendo. No fueron conscientes del par de ojos que registraron todo el acuerdo y siguieron cada paso del médico cuando volvió a la fiesta para no levantar sospechas.

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

Mace chequeó de nuevo su pasaporte y el dinero en efectivo. Acomodó su maletín y observó su reloj. Era hora de marcharse o llegaría tarde a la cita más importante de su vida. Tomó las cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando el timbre sonó. ¿Quién podría estar allí a esa hora de la noche? Un ligero nerviosismo se apoderó de él y sopesó la idea de no abrir. Pero, cuando se asomó a la puerta, se quedó helado al ver quién era.

 

—¿Charles? — le observó de pies a cabeza, queriendo frotar sus ojos. ¿Estarían volviendo las alucinaciones?

 

—Era mi gemelo — dijo entrando y cerrando tras de sí — soy Michael — extendió su mano — un placer.

 

Mace apretó su mano y le saludó, preguntándose qué demonios podría estar haciendo el gemelo de Charles en su casa a esa hora.

 

—Tengo entendido que vas a verte con Chris esta noche — dijo viendo el maletín — bueno, huír, ¿no?

 

El rubio sacudió la cabeza.

 

—¿Eres amigo de Beck?

 

—Al igual que mi hermano solía serlo, soy uno de sus mejores amigos — le observó fijamente — su protector. Y como tal, debo actuar cuando algo no va bien.

 

—¿Te envió la NASA, no?

 

—No — se sentó en uno de los sofás — de hecho, no se dieron cuenta del momento en el que se juntaron en esas escaleras y lo cerca que estuvieron algunos periodistas de descubrirlos, de no ser porque yo lo impedí — cruzó su pierna y ladeó la cabeza. —Podrían llevar a cabo el plan de esta noche y ellos no tendrían el radar activado.

 

—Déjame adivinar — Mace se cruzó de brazos — lo amas en secreto y no puedes aceptar la idea de que sea feliz con alguien más.

 

—Aciertas en lo primero, te equivocas en lo segundo — sonrió — verás Mace, Beck posee un corazón enorme. Claro, lo sabes bien, fue capaz de acoger a un caso perdido como tú, sacrificarse por ti, aunque bueno, eso le salvó la vida al fin y al cabo; pero, lo has visto... cómo tiene la capacidad de elevarte y hacerte sentir como una persona completamente distinta. Como una persona que puede lograr lo que sea. — Suspiró y observó las lejanas luces de la ciudad — Sé bien que te ama y es capaz de tirar toda su carrera por perseguir esa fantasía hogareña que tuvieron allá arriba — le observó de nuevo y sonrió — pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no durará mucho.

 

Mace frunció el ceño y cambió su peso de un pie a otro.

 

—Sé bien tu historial Mace, investigué a fondo sobre ti cuando Beck comenzó con su “flechazo” contigo: peleaste con tu familia desde la muerte de tu hermana, siempre fuiste conflictivo, incluso tuviste problemas de ira que casi te hacen quedarte fuera de los programas de la NASA — sacó una pequeña libreta y siguió recitando — te suspendieron en el ejército, tuviste incluso problemas de juego y tu vida “amorosa” puede resumirse en una palabra: promiscua.

 

—Vaya Michael, parece que te concentraste en hacer tu tarea — dijo haciendo una mueca.

 

—Sé bien lo que va a pasar: estarán juntos unos meses en los que todo será un idilio. Luego tú comenzarás a buscar emociones en otros cuerpos, porque es la forma en la que funcionas. Tu larga lista de amantes y relaciones fallidas lo demuestra. Allá arriba no tenías más opción que Beck, pero acá en la Tierra... caerás. Y vas a lastimarlo.

 

—Según tú, soy el peor partido para él y merece encontrar a alguien que sea más... ¿adecuado? — le vio con la ceja alzada —¿tú, quizá?

 

—Nunca seré tan afortunado — metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo — pero sí velaré porque sea alguien que valga la pena. No tú.

 

—No me conoces — siseó Mace apretando los puños.

 

—Lo suficiente — contestó el alto hombre caminando hacia la puerta — además... ¿crees que la NASA los dejará en paz?, ¿realmente quieres ver cómo destrozan a Beck?

 

—Nos perderemos del mapa...

 

—¿Eres así de iluso?, están en el ojo del huracán Mace, la gente alrededor del mundo conoce sus rostros, podría reconocerlos en cualquier lugar. Todo saldría a la luz y sus carreras caerían en el fango. ¿Realmente crees conocer a Beck?, ¿conoces de todos sus proyectos?, ¿su sueño de algún día ganar un Nobel?

 

Mace se quedó en silencio, manteniéndole la mirada. No quería aceptar que comenzaba a sentirse en realidad poco digno del joven médico.

 

—¿Realmente eres lo suficientemente maduro para dimensionar los efectos de este juego descabellado? — dijo Michael asestando el golpe final — no lo creo y sé que Beck en el fondo lo sabe. Sabe que van a cometer una locura, sabe que tarde o temprano vas a romperle el corazón, pero aún así va a elegirte. — Abrió la puerta y se giró una última vez para verlo —Pero si en verdad lo amas Mace... déjalo ir.


	7. Perdido

La maleta seguía en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado cuando volvió a su apartamento. Su chaqueta, la bufanda, incluso su gorro, seguían sobre el sofá donde los había tirado al llegar. Mace no había aparecido y la sensación de incertidumbre lo había invadido desde el primer minuto tarde. 

 

Luego la incertidumbre se transformó en pánico. ¿Y si algo le había sucedido?, ¿qué tal si la agencia tenía algo que ver? Del pánico, pasó al enojo, justo cuando recibió la llamada de un cansado Mace diciéndole que quizá no era una buena idea, que debían ser sensatos y pensar en sus carreras. Que no quería perjudicarlo, que lo amaba tanto que podrían dejarse un tiempo y encontrarse cuando fuera seguro.

 

Luego, vino la rabia, la frustración por la falta de razones y la inmensa desilusión. Michael parecía deleitarse en repetirle “te lo dije”. Él sólo quería que todo mundo se fuera al carajo y lo dejaran a solas con su amargura. Bajó de peso y sus ojos perdieron el brillo. No hubieron más llamadas ni noticias de Mace, hasta pasados unos meses, cuando se enteró que iba de nuevo a una misión espacial.

 

—Ok, traje comida y vas a comer Chris — Michael dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa — ¿qué haces leyendo de nuevo ese artículo?

 

—No lo sé — dijo lanzando a un lado la revista con la entrevista al “renovado John Mace”.

 

—Fuiste su pasatiempo, nada más — el castaño sirvió la mesa y le sonrió — no necesitas esa falsedad en tu vida. Necesitas de alguien que cuide de ti.

 

—Necesito concentrarme en mi presentación — dijo masajeando su hombro y observando la comida sobre la mesa — en una semana voy a presentar todo el estudio.

 

—Y estoy seguro que vas a conseguir el premio que tanto anhelas — se colocó tras él y masajeó sus hombros — no estarás más tenso, vas a salir más. Me pondré celoso cuando algún respetable hombre de ciencia quiera cortejarte...

 

—Jamás voy a volver a entregarme — dijo moviendo sus hombros, soltándose de la no solicitada caricia— he tenido suficiente por una vida.

 

—Eres cruel — Michael se arrodilló a su lado y le observó con ojos de cachorro — ¿tienes idea de lo que cualquiera daría por estar contigo?

 

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? — Beck se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana — ¿mientras sea conveniente?

 

—Sólo porque él te lastimó así, no significa que...

 

—Aún lo amo — dijo apretando sus propios brazos — no sé cuáles sean sus razones, quizá amenazas, algo... — negó con la cabeza — pero sé que él también me ama... o me amó — sus ojos se pusieron llorosos — lo sentí...

 

—¡Él no te merece! — Michael alzó la voz, lanzando a un lado los platos de la mesa. Beck dio un respingo y dio un paso atrás por instinto. —¡No te merece Chris! es un promiscuo mentiroso, una escoria que llegó a ser astronauta por suerte, un perdedor.

 

—Yo conocí a alguien diferente Michael — se giró y apretó las manos — conocí a quien creí que podría ser mi pareja para siempre.

 

—Pero no es así, él fingió — bufó exasperado — sólo quería poseerte y cuando se cansara de ti, iba a desecharte. Ibas a sufrir a su lado, yo lo sabía... por eso él tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber que eras demasiado para él.

 

—¿De qué hablas? — Beck se giró con el ceño fruncido.

 

Michael se mordió la lengua y volteó el rostro.

 

—Michael... ¿qué...?

 

—Sí, fui a verlo y a decirle que no te lastimara — bufó — le dije que si en verdad te amaba, debía dejarte ir. ¿No lo ves Chris? ibas a sufrir a su lado, ibas a perder tu prestigio, todo tu esfuerzo.

 

Beck sintió náusea. No pudo decir nada, simplemente negó y empujó a Michael fuera de su apartamento. El castaño quiso resistirse, pero la mirada furiosa de Beck lo hizo retroceder.

 

—Fuera — siseó.

 

—Chris, yo...

 

—¡Lárgate! — lo empujó de nuevo hasta sacarlo y cerrar la puerta con llave. Michael insistió aporreando la puerta hasta que desistió y se fue. Beck simplemente se quedó sentado en el suelo con la vista fija en la pared.

—————————————————————————————————--

—Una gran misión señores.

 

Todos saludaron al estilo militar y brindaron. Mace forzó su enésima sonrisa, bebiendo champagne y evitando cruzarse con alguien. Eso implicaría hablar y realmente no tenía muchas ganas de ello. Acababa de volver de su segunda misión, desde que no tenía a Beck. Los peores meses de su vida, únicamente tolerables por saberse en órbita, lejos de él. Recordar aquella fallida huida, donde realmente consideró lo que el idiota de Michael había dicho, cómo había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Seguramente Beck le odiaba y no podía culparlo. Él mismo se odiaba por haber sido tan débil. ¿Acaso no valía la pena pelear por Beck?, ¿acaso Beck no había expresado también lo mucho que lo amaba? sabía que ambos podrían tirar todo por la borda y de haberlo hecho, hubieran sido felices.

 

Pero en su lugar, allí estaban los dos, lejos uno del otro, sufriendo en silencio. Un año en el que Beck había presentado el estudio de su caso y había subido como la espuma entre el gremio. Era un respetado médico y astronauta. Era el hombre con el que Mace jamás podría compararse.

 

Bebió otra copa y brindó a su salud. Beck tenía un brillante futuro que no se hubiera dado de quedarse a su lado. Quería convencerse de eso. Realmente quería creerlo. 

 

—¿Piensas acabar con la botella? — una de sus compañeras de misión llegó a su lado.

 

—Es lo más interesante por hacer en este tipo de fiestas.

 

—Oh, claro que no. Lo más interesante está entrando ahora — dirigió su vista a la puerta — ¿no lo sabías? el doctor Chris Beck fue invitado. ¿Crees que pueda conseguir un autógrafo?, ¿me vería demasiado fan? ¡oh!, ¡tú eres su amigo! ¿puedes presentármelo?

 

Mace fijó la mirada en la puerta y su corazón se detuvo. Allí estaba: el precioso hombre entrando, ataviado con un traje finísimo y una sonrisa que iluminaba el salón. Esos ojos que lo habían mirado con deseo y amor infinito.

 

—Beck...

 

El joven siguió saludando a la gente que se aglomeraba a su alrededor y no tardó en perderse rumbo a la mesa de los directivos. Mace no podía dejar de verlo, no podía apartar los ojos de su belleza. Supo entonces que su amor seguía siendo tan real como en  _ Radamantis _ . Su corazón dolía al no tenerlo, sangraba sin remedio. ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota?

 

—Discúlpame — dijo saliendo de allí. Necesitaba tomar aire, ordenar sus ideas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? tenerlo tan cerca era tan tentador y a la vez lo llenaba de pánico. No quería enfrentarlo, sabía que Beck estaría furioso, seguramente lo odiaba. ¿Por qué tenía que haber ido a esa fiesta? Tuvo que respirar profundo un par de veces antes de sentarse en la orilla de piedra que rodeaba el complejo, prendiendo un cigarrillo. El cielo estrellado lucía casi tan despejado como estando en órbita.

 

—¿Huyendo? — la voz llegó de repente y su corazón dio un vuelco.

 

—Suelen agobiarme — contestó exhalando lentamente el humo. No se atrevía a fijar sus ojos en el castaño.

 

—Sé lo que es eso — dijo sentándose a su lado, quitándole el cigarrillo de los labios para darle él una calada. Mace se quedó frío. —Entonces... seré breve — exhaló el humo y volvió a pasarle el cigarrillo — ¿decidiste dejarme porque Michael te lo pidió?

 

El rubio dio otra larga calada.

 

—Sí.

 

Beck bufó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Sí, fui un idiota — Mace se atrevió a buscar sus ojos — en ese momento, cuando él dijo todas esas cosas, realmente pensé que no podría ser digno de ti — bajó la mirada avergonzado — pensé mil cosas que debí decirte, lo sé. Fuí un cobarde que prefirió huir y no pelear contra todos. 

 

—¿Se supone que eso es una disculpa? — los ojos de Beck se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia.

 

—Becky...

 

—Sí, eres un idiota — se levantó limpiando rápidamente sus ojos — quizá fue mejor Mace. Obviamente, el único que creía en esa fantasía era yo.

 

El rubio cerró los ojos y quiso seguirlo, pedirle mil veces perdón, pero no pudo moverse de su sitio. Se sentó y enterró su rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo las lágrimas mojando sus rodillas.


	8. Bajo las Estrellas

La llamada lo había tomado desprevenido. Escuchar la voz de Mace del otro lado, suplicando por una cena para hablar y aclarar las cosas, era algo que no se esperaba en un viernes por la mañana. El rubio había hablado rápido y demasiado, pero al final eso de “eres quien salvó mi vida, no puedo estar en discordia contigo” le había calado. Al final había aceptado, era lo mejor. Cerrar círculos, así le llamaban en algunos libros.

 

Se preparó mentalmente para el encuentro y buscó su ropa casual más atractiva para darle una inequívoca señal de lo que se había perdido por idiota. Llegó temprano, sorprendiéndose al ver al rubio ya en el lugar. Habían quedado en la terraza del penthouse de un hotel en el centro. Alzó una ceja cuando observó el arreglo del lugar: cortinas de seda, velas, la romántica mesita bajo las estrellas y sin duda, la habitación arreglada para la ocasión. 

 

—Pensé que era un restaurante — dijo sentándose, evitando el abrazo que el rubio quiso darle.

 

—Bueno, lo es... privado, claro.

 

Beck se encogió de hombros y colocó la servilleta, esperando a que el mesero sirviera la cena.

 

—Espero que te agrade, es una selección vegetariana — Mace le sonrió — recuerdo que lo mencionaste en alguna ocasión.

 

—Gracias — dijo sonriendo apenas — y... ¿qué tal todo? escuché que recién volviste de una misión en Marte.

 

—Sí, unas reparaciones al hangar del hábitat principal — bebió un poco de agua — no puedo mantenerme fuera del espacio.

 

—Lo sé, lo amas — bebió también — yo ya no puedo — alzó la mirada al cielo — es hermoso, pero el solo recordar el frío y el aislamiento...

 

—Es una lástima, tus estudios son revolucionarios Beck — su mano vagó por la mesa, intentando enlazarse con los otros dedos. El castaño retiró su mano. — He leído todo — carraspeó alejando también la suya.

 

—Mmm — fue la única respuesta del joven. Volvió a beber y comenzó a comer el platillo frente a él.

 

—¿Qué cuentas de tu facultad? — buscaba sin éxito sus ojos — ¿alguna novedad como en los viejos tiempos?

 

—Cielos, no puedo hacer esto — Beck sonrió derrotado y se levantó.

 

—Beck...

 

—Lo siento Mace — caminó hacia la baranda de la terraza y se apoyó allí — no puedo mantener una cara impasible teniéndote cerca, pretender que todo está bien — le observó furioso — ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que me lastimaste?

 

Mace sentía su corazón caerse a pedazos. Quiso acercarse, pero Beck levantó su mano, pidiéndole detenerse.

 

—¿Crees que puedes aparecer de nuevo, traerme a cenar y arreglar todo? — sus ojos se pusieron brillantes — ¿ese era tu plan? creo que hasta tienes lista la habitación, ¿realmente crees que voy a acostarme contigo? — empuñó las manos — ¡¿de verdad crees que soy tan idiota para caer nuevamente?!

 

—Becky, yo no...

 

—¡No me llames así! — gruñó alejándose y respirando para calmarse — lo entendí, ¿sabes? al final lo entendí. Fue todo producto del sabernos varados, del pensar que nunca volveríamos a casa. Fui preciado mientras esa condición se dio, pero al volver tú — le observó con tristeza — no era real.

 

—Sí lo era Beck... aún lo es.

 

—¿Entonces por qué no apareciste esa noche? — su voz flaqueó — ¿por qué desapareciste así, con una llamada diciendo que lo mejor era pensar en nuestra carrera y en hacerle caso a la agencia?

 

—Porque creí que eso era lo mejor para ti — dio un paso hacia él — creí que tus sueños no se cumplirían, tu carrera quedaría destrozada y el culpable sería yo. Quizá al inicio no importaría, pero con el paso del tiempo... no me hubiera perdonado si algún día te arrepentías por haberme seguido. Tenía miedo de fallarte.

 

—Pues sí, me fallaste — Beck se cruzó de brazos — porque esa decisión era mía, Mace. No era de un idiota obsesionado conmigo ni de un tonto que se creyó poca cosa. Era mi decisión y podría haber vivido con ello — frunció el ceño y gordas gotas cayeron por sus mejillas — porque creía que estarías a mi lado.

 

—Tuve miedo Beck — sollozó también — de no ser lo que debía ser para ti.

 

—¡Eras todo para mí!

 

El rubio abrió los ojos y las lágrimas cayeron con más abundancia. Beck entristeció el rostro y se giró, limpiando con torpeza sus lágrimas con el borde de su chaqueta.

 

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya — dijo caminando hacia la salida.

 

—¡No, espera Beck! — corrió tras él y le tomó del brazo — espera...

 

El castaño le observó dolido y esperó. Mace acunó su rostro y luego lo abrazó.

 

—Perdóname. Perdóname amor.

 

Beck cerró los ojos y se obligó a aguantar las ganas de devolver el abrazo. No se sentía listo.

 

—Sé que sanaré Mace, algún día — se alejó de él — pero ahora, no puedo.

 

Salió rápidamente del lugar, dejando a un devastado rubio elevando una silente plegaria a las estrellas.

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

—¿Doctor Beck?

 

—Acá Caroline— se asomó a la puerta — ¿qué pasa?

 

—Envían esto para usted.

 

El castaño alzó la ceja y suspiró. Con esa, eran ya diez cajas que llegaban a su casa y a la universidad. 

 

—Déjala en la mesa — dijo restándole importancia.

 

—¿Es de él, no? — Caroline sonrió emocionada — oh doctor, esto es tan romántico.

 

Beck suspiró y se sentó, masajeando su hombro. Sí, podría decirse que era romántico. Mace había emprendido la reconquista y atacaba sin piedad por todos los flancos. Llevaban varios meses así, con mensajitos breves donde el rubio le decía cuánto lo amaba aún y que no descansaría hasta volver a tener su amor. Debía aceptar que cada detalle que le enviaba era bastante estudiado.

 

—Gracias Caroline, puedes irte.

 

La chica hizo un puchero, pero sonrió y se despidió desapareciendo tras la puerta. Beck caminó hasta la caja y la abrió. En su interior, encontró pequeñas estrellas de origami.

 

“¿Recuerdas la velada donde te enseñé a hacerlas?”

 

El castaño sonrió. Tomó una entre sus manos y el recuerdo vino a él tan fuerte como si aún estuvieran en aquella fría estación espacial. Sentados en la cubierta principal, observando el vasto cúmulo de estrellas y la belleza de Europa. Mace había tomado un pedazo de papel y había hecho una. La había llamado Beck-1.

 

—Demonios — suspiró Beck derrumbándose sobre el pequeño sofá en su oficina. Los recuerdos removían esa calidez que creía dormida.

 

El desfile de detalles siguieron llegando. Ahora, Mace enviaba más mensajes a diario y Beck pronto se encontró esperando por ellos, sonriendo cuando llegaban y contestando siempre por la noche, para no hacerse ver ansioso. Pronto, llegó la música y esas canciones tan hermosas que parecían sacadas de los rincones más creativos del género  _ indie _ . Era otra cosa que sorpresivamente tenían en común.

 

Pasaron otros tres meses y Beck comenzó a sentir de nuevo la ausencia de Mace en sus noches. El sueño no llegaba hasta entrada la madrugada y debía aceptar que extrañaba el calor de esos brazos rodeándolo. Más, cuando llegó el invierno de nuevo y el frío le recordaba la soledad de la estación.

 

“Hace frío esta noche” — escribió tomando su móvil. Lo envió y su corazón se disparó esperando en vilo.

 

“Mucho. Me recuerda la Radamantis”

 

Beck se cubrió por completo con las sábanas y siguió observando el texto.

 

“A veces desearía no haber vuelto” — envió de nuevo.

 

Apretó el móvil. Sin respuesta, los minutos parecieron eternos. De repente, Mace contestó:

 

“Desearía haber llegado esa noche”

 

El castaño sonrió con tristeza.

 

“Tonto”

 

“Te amo”

 

Beck cerró los ojos y suspiró. Apretó el móvil cerca de su pecho y lo decidió.

 

“Duerme conmigo esta noche”

 

Mace se levantó de un respingo del sofá. Tomó su chaqueta, las llaves y salió escaleras abajo como un poseso. Tomó la autopista y podía sentir el acelerado latir de su corazón casi a la velocidad a la que marcaba el velocímetro del auto. Si algún policía cruzaba su camino, estaría perdido. Pero no le importaba, su cuerpo pedía la cercanía de Beck como si de alimento se tratase. Moriría si pasaba solo en su apartamento una noche más. 

 

Aparcó como pudo y subió las escaleras hasta el piso de Beck. ¿Quién necesitaba elevadores? tardaban mucho y él quería tenerlo ya entre sus brazos. Su corazón seguía contando los segundos, hasta que llegó a la puerta del castaño y tocó. Contuvo el aliento hasta que Beck abrió lentamente, mordiendo su labio. ¡Por todos los cielos! se veía precioso con esa ropa suelta de dormir, el cabello despeinado y el sutil aroma a jabón que llegó hasta sus fosas. ¿Recién bañado?

 

—Hola — atinó a decir, casi limpiando la baba que había caído de su boca.

 

Beck le tomó de la camiseta y haló de él hasta meterlo a su apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras él y aprisionándolo contra ella. No dudó ni un segundo en reclamar sus labios y Mace dio gracias al Universo por eso. El beso fue explosivo, intenso y apasionado, reclamando cada rincón de sus bocas mientras sus manos iban acariciándose por doquier, apretando la ropa que estorbaba para sentirse a plenitud, pero haciendo la pausa, dudando, ¿deberían hacerlo o no?

 

—¿Estás seguro de esto Becky? — susurró Mace dando un suspiro al sentir los besos del doctor en su cuello — porque luego no podrás deshacerte de mí...

 

—¿Estás dispuesto tú? — disparó Beck reteniéndolo contra la puerta de nuevo — ¿de amarme lo suficiente para enfrentar todo?

 

Mace acunó su rostro. —Sí... si me amas Beck, aguantaré lo que venga. No huiré jamás.

 

El castaño le observó fijamente unos segundos hasta que pareció estar conforme con el trato. Volvió a tomar sus labios, pero esta vez de una manera más dulce y entregada. Mace se rindió por completo, abrazándolo y aspirando su fresco aroma, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de su torso que comenzaba a mostrarse tras esa camiseta levantada.

 

—Realmente mi petición inicial era sólo dormir — murmuró Beck separándose un poco con una sonrisa pícara — pero... ¿has estado ejercitando? — le vio de pies a cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 

—Conozco esa mirada, Doc — Mace sonrió de medio lado y se quitó la camisa. El torso de músculos definidos saludó a Beck con un par de pezones endurecidos.

 

—Engreído — Beck le sonrió ladeando la cabeza, entrando al juego. Quitó su camiseta y dejó que el rubio repasara su pecho con mirada deseosa — yo también he sido asiduo al gym, subcomandante.

 

—Puedo darme cuenta — Mace se relamió observándolo mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación — cielos Beck, ¿soy yo o tu trasero está aún más deseable?

 

—Ya sabes cómo es eso — Beck le observó por encima del hombro — debes ponerte más bueno para que cuando tu ex te vea, lamente el haberte dejado.

 

—Cruel — se pegó a él por completo, dejando que su pelvis se acomodara sintiendo ese trasero firme — eres demasiado bello — fue besando lentamente la longitud de su cuello— quiero hacerte el amor Becky — susurró en su oreja, acariciando sus caderas — ¿tengo tu permiso?

 

—Hazlo — suspiró el castaño alzando un brazo para acariciar el cuello de Mace — tómame... hazme sentir un ser humano de nuevo.

 

Mace no necesitó más palabras. Aspiró el aroma de delicado jabón aún sobre su piel, un aroma que lo embriagaba y estaba seguro que poseía cada rincón de su cuerpo. Lentamente lo guió hasta el colchón, acariciándole el pecho, concentrándose en los sensibles pezones endurecidos ya con las atenciones prodigadas. Beck gimió quedito, entreabriendo los labios y dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Mace. En esa misma posición, el rubio comenzó a bajar el pantalón de pijama del castaño, halando también la ropa interior. Hizo lo mismo con su propio pantalón e interiores, agachándose rápidamente para liberarlos a los dos de las prendas.

 

Pasó de nuevo sus manos por el pecho de su compañero y lo empujó con suavidad para que se subiera de rodillas a la cama. Él lo siguió, quedando arrodillado tras él, atacando su cuello con ligeros mordiscos mientras apretaba con su pulgar e índice los pezones duros como roca. Beck gimió un poco más fuerte, abriendo un poco sus piernas cuando sintió la erección de Mace rozándose en sus glúteos.

 

—Inclínate — ordenó empujándolo suavemente, pasando su mano hasta el abdomen, guiándolo hasta que Beck quedó con su mejilla en contacto con el colchón, sus manos a los lados y el trasero alzado. Mace masajeó suavemente su ya evidente erección, arrancándole un jadeo — deja que te mime un poco.

 

El doctor sonrió al sentir el camino de besos regado por toda su espina dorsal y la manera en la que Mace fue aspirando el aroma de su piel. Se mordió el labio ansioso, sabía dónde desembocaría esa lengua traviesa de su amado y eso hacía que su miembro se endureciera aún más de solo pensarlo. 

—Mace — llamó con premura.

 

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? — su lengua se detuvo justo al inicio de sus nalgas.

 

—Quiero sentirte ya.

 

—Paciencia — sonrió pasando lentamente un dedo, rodeando su entrada, sin tocarla directamente — pienso deleitarme despacio contigo hoy.

 

—¿Suena a que me harás rogar?

 

—Oh, claro que sí — y enterró su lengua provocando un respingo y largo gemido de Beck. El joven apretó las sábanas entre sus puños, jadeando ante la combinación del húmedo músculo internándose en sus rincones, mientras una de las manos del rubio buscaba su miembro para masajearlo con movimientos lentos, dulces. ¡Oh, cuánto había extrañado eso! no concebía la idea de poder hacerlo con otra persona, llevarlo a ese nivel de intimidad. Él era de Mace, única y completamente de Mace. Y de la misma manera, Mace era suyo. Mataría a quien quisiera tener este tipo de contacto con él. 

 

—Mío — murmuró apenas, moviendo por instinto sus caderas, embistiendo entre la mano que lo tenía atrapado y empalándose más en esa lengua.

 

—¿Hum? — Mace se separó un momento — ¿qué dices, precioso?

 

—Eres mío — gimoteó ante la pérdida de las atenciones en su trasero — como yo soy tuyo.

 

—Puedes apostar todo tu dinero en eso, Doc — y volvió a enterrarse con mayor ahínco, provocando una sonrisa amplia en el joven, acompañada de jadeos más fuertes. Pronto, sus movimientos se intensificaron, deseando liberarse. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ese tipo de atenciones, no iba a durar nada. Pero entonces, Mace se detuvo.

 

—Mmmm — gimoteó girando su rostro para verlo. El rubio respiraba agitado y su erección caliente y húmeda esperaba también un desahogo. Esos ojos azul cielo encendidos observándole con pasión, ejercían la más deliciosa rendición de todo su ser. Podía pedirle lo que fuera, él lo haría sin dudar. Así de intenso era su amor. El amor de su vida.

 

—Ven acá amor — Mace se sentó sobre sus talones, palmeando sus muslos — como nuestra primera vez.

 

Beck obedeció en el acto, alcanzando de su gaveta el lubricante y luego gateando hacia él, pero una sonrisa perversa cruzó su rostro cuando a último segundo, descendió y dejó que sus labios abarcaran la dureza del rubio.

—¡Ah!, ¡Becky!

 

El joven succionó y saboreó con placer el fuerte sabor del líquido preseminal que ya salía del miembro de su compañero. Mace abrió la boca y cerró los ojos, acariciando suavemente los cabellos castaños, apretándolos en cierto momento, haciéndolo disminuir la intensidad.

 

—Boca deliciosa — jadeó embistiendo lentamente — podría dejar que estuvieras así prendido por siglos cariño...

 

—No sería tan divertido a largo plazo — dijo Beck irguiéndose, sonriendo y acercándose a él — hay otras áreas de mi anatomía más necesitadas de ser llenadas con esto — pasó su mano suavemente por la erección, mientras su otra mano destapaba el lubricante — ¿vas a dármelo?

 

—Como nunca antes, cariño — gruñó echando lubricante en su miembro y luego embadurnando el resto en la ya dispuesta entrada del castaño — ven por él.

 

Beck no esperó más. Se irguió y colocó sus piernas a los costados del rubio, alineando el miembro y comenzando a empalarse. La sensación era abrasadora, iba lentamente abriendo su espacio más íntimo, sintiendo el calor y la humedad, el palpitar de su pecho, reverberando hasta su entrepierna. Podía sentir que sus cuerpos latían a ese compás. Pronto, estuvo completamente enterrado, sus muslos descansando sobre los muslos de Mace.

 

—Te amo — susurró el rubio en su oreja, acariciándole las caderas para relajarlo, quieto, dejándole acostumbrarse, aunque la necesidad de embestir apremiaba.

 

El castaño jadeó y enterró su rostro en el hombro de Mace, las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que corrieron por ellas. Todas las sensaciones aunadas a sus sentimientos lo hicieron quebrarse. 

 

—Y yo a ti — gimió rodeándole el cuello, buscando sus labios— aún más que antes.

 

—Oh Doc — jadeó Mace abrazándolo y comenzando a moverse. No podría aguantar más.

 

Beck se arqueó ante la sensación, en esa posición era una penetración profunda y la estocada dio directo en su próstata. El rubio fue inclemente, atacó con toda su artillería. El castaño iba poco a poco perdiendo la noción del tiempo y espacio que le rodeaba, sólo podía sentir la gruesa carne entrando y saliendo, moldeándolo, arrancando los pocos resquicios de razón que habitaban en su cerebro. Estaba llevándolo a las estrellas. 

 

—¡Más! — gimoteó arañando la espalda de Mace — ¡Mace!

 

—¡Beck! — gruñó de nuevo, concentrado, sin soltar su agarre en la espalda y cintura del castaño. Podía sentir la erección de su compañero aplastarse contra su abdomen, completamente erguida y húmeda. ¿Podría el castaño venirse sin ser tocado?

 

—Voy... voy a... — el hilo de voz apenas fue audible. Mace sintió el momento en que Beck alcanzó la cima, cuando la humedad perló su pecho y su miembro fue intensamente aprisionado dentro del sonrojado cuerpo del doctor. Para él no hubo mucho tiempo restante tampoco. Con un gruñido aliviado se vació en el interior del castaño, buscando un último beso cansado y satisfecho.

 

—Delicioso — dijo sonriéndole. Beck aún movió ligeramente sus caderas, manteniéndolo dentro cuanto pudo. Luego, poco a poco fueron cayendo hacia el colchón, regándose de besos en los labios y el rostro, felices, plenos. Reafirmando el amor del que ya habían sido testigo las estrellas, en aquella lejana y fría estación espacial.

 

—————————————————————————————————-

 

—Nunca conduje tan rápido en mi vida.

 

La risa de Beck se regó por la habitación. Estaban desnudos, abrazados bajo las sábanas, dedos entrelazados y miradas adormiladas. Se habían entregado con pasión toda la noche y parte de la madrugada. 

 

—Me gustaron mucho tus detalles— murmuró el castaño acomodándose mejor — la caja de estrellas es mi favorita— trepó por el pecho de Mace y le observó fijamente — ¿volverás a enseñarme?

 

—Las veces que quieras, cariño — sonrió el rubio — esta vez no tenemos límite de tiempo.

 

—Algún día estaremos viejos — le besó el pecho.

 

—Créeme Doc, aún en el borde de la muerte podría encontrar la fuerza para darte una última estocada contundente.

 

Beck volvió a reír y lo besó. Se sentía feliz y completo. Estaban juntos de nuevo, creando su pequeño mundo, su íntima burbuja de dulzura.

 

—Te amo, John Mace — concedió al fin.

  
—Y yo a ti, Chris Beck.


End file.
